


I'm Open to Falling from Grace

by DistractedDream



Series: Bleed For You [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, FFXV Halloween Week, Gladnis, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Priest Ignis Scientia, Priest/Vampire AU, Vampire Bites, Vampire Gladiolus Amicitia, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDream/pseuds/DistractedDream
Summary: And why should the vampire not have his blood, if it was freely given? He’d enthusiastically given his body to Gladiolus many times. Why should his blood be any different?Father Ignis crosses yet another line in his relationship with the vampire Gladiolus.Written for FFXV Halloween Week After Dark
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Bleed For You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722802
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28
Collections: FFXV Halloween Week 2020





	I'm Open to Falling from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This might be my only Halloween fic this year so I hope it's a good one for you. I wrote this one for the FFXV Halloween Week After Dark event using prompts from the regular and NSFW events (Vampires, Blood, Around the Campfire, and Lust/Bloodlust). This is the third fic in my [Bleed for You](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722802) series, but can be read as a standalone fic. If you'd like additional background on this verse, be sure to check out [What I'm Living For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475414). Of course, I have an [overarching playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7qbMs3hDCXeEFRvr4hrCIb?si=x_C0UNSoSDuHAQ7UPTxCdA) for the AU if you're interested.
> 
> This wasn't beta read so apologies for any remaining errors or plot holes.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated and keep me writing! I can be found on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/distractedream) at Distractedream and [Tumblr](https://distracteddream.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/distracteddream/), and [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/distracteddream?si=_Yuds57lRve_hXzKrEF05Q) at DistractedDream. Enjoy!

“Gla- Damnit, Gladiolus!” Ignis ripped his gloves from his hands, pressing his bare palms to the side of Gladiolus’ neck. Blood, sticky and black, quickly coated his skin from where it seeped from the wound in the vampire’s throat. Ignis leaned down to apply more pressure to the wound, voice rough as he yelled. “Gladiolus! Wake up!”

They’d been close to eradicating another nest of rogue vampires when Ardyn had joined the fray. His gleeful laughter had been the only warning as the blade sliced into Gladiolus’ throat. Torn between finishing the hunt and assisting Gladiolus, Ignis had made the painful decision to kill the remaining vampires before tending to his lover. Better to know his back was safe, the young priest rationalized, yet he regretted the few precious moments that it had taken, more so when he found Gladiolus had slipped into unconsciousness during that time.

Ignis wiped his forehead on his shoulder, his cassock sticking to the sweat dripping between his shoulder blades. His knapsack had gotten lost in the initial fight and while he was certain it wasn’t far, time retrieving it would be time during which Gladiolus would lose more blood. Ignis cursed under his breath, each beat of the vampire’s heart sending another pulse of blood to leak between his fingers, each heartbeat increasingly weaker to Ignis’ reckoning.

“Gladiolus, you wretched bloodsucker, if you do not…” Of course. That was it, was it not? Ignis felt himself still. It was a line they had not crossed, not even in play, something Gladiolus had never asked of him. He’d never considered it, the very thought taboo, far too dangerous to consider. The priest thought his heart should be racing but it had oddly calmed, reassuring him that his impulse was right. Blood slowed its flow from Gladiolus’ broken skin and the decision was made.

His fingers did not so much as tremble as they lifted from Gladiolus, his right hand unhooking his dagger from its holster and swiping it perfunctorily along his thigh. The metal felt cold against the inside of his left wrist or perhaps that was a moment of self-preservation. The prayer for Bahamut’s protection sat heavy on his tongue, left unsaid in the heresy he was about to commit.

A swift slice and it was done, vibrant red gathering on his pale flesh. His blade discarded, Ignis pried Gladiolus’ mouth open, his fingers slipping between his teeth to depress his tongue. Blood from his wrist dripped over his own fingers and onto Gladiolus’ tongue, sliding down into the vampire’s throat. Ignis removed his fingers, wiping the spilled blood over Gladiolus’ lips and pressing his bleeding wrist to the vampire’s mouth. The priest’s blood fell between Gladiolus’ parted lips and all Ignis could do was wait.

Time ceased to be measured in seconds, minutes, but rather heartbeats. Ignis was dizzy from his own blood loss before finally feeling Gladiolus’ lips move against his wrist, his rough tongue licking at the self-inflicted injury. “Gladiolus…” Hands weakly clasped Ignis’ arm and he could have wept with relief as the vampire began drinking from him. He bent to kiss Gladiolus’ forehead. “Wake up.”

A hard, sucking pull at his wrist was the last thing Ignis knew before his sacrifice pulled him away from consciousness.

* * *

“That was so incredibly stupid, it’s a wonder I didn’t get dumber just being next to you while you did that.”

The chill of the potion still tickled along Ignis’ skin even as he tucked himself more into Gladiolus’ side as they sat at their campfire. His wrist ached, but he paid it no mind, not as Gladiolus’ fingers stroked his hair so gently. “It worked, did it not?”

“It was reckless and idiotic and rash and did I mention stupid and-”

“And it worked, did it not?” Ignis repeated more emphatically. The wound along Gladiolus’ throat was no more than an angry pink line now. It had been Gladiolus who, empowered by the fresh blood, had found Ignis’ bag and potions, reviving the priest before carrying him back to their campsite. Giving Gladiolus his blood had been a risk, perhaps less calculated than most of Ignis’ others, but one that had been successful in the end. He could not find it in himself to regret the decision and the guilt he once feared never came.

They sat together, thoughts lost to the fire, for some time before Gladiolus spoke again. “Your heart sounds so loud now.”

“Beg pardon?” Ignis’ brow drew down as he tilted his head up. He didn’t feel as though his heart was beating particularly different than normal.

Gladiolus’ profile shone orange in the firelight, not yet looking to the priest as he answered. “I could always hear it, in the quiet, but now… it’s so loud it almost echoes.” The vampire pressed his lips into a thin line and swallowed.

Ignis shifted to his knees. “I’m sorry? I can’t control-”

“It ain’t that.” Gladiolus ran his hand over his face and when he turned to Ignis, the fire in his gaze had the priest’s eyes widening. “I want you. Now that I know what you taste like, every thump of your heart is reminding me how delicious you are.” His eyes fell to Ignis’ throat as though he could see the blood tapping away under his skin. Gladiolus swallowed again, harder this time, and dragged his gaze back to the fire. When he spoke, his words were thick, like it was difficult for him to enunciate around his fangs. “I keep thinking of you spread on my cock and your blood on my tongue.”

“Oh.” It was all Ignis could think to say, the very idea heating his skin, bringing the blood Gladiolus desired to the surface to stain his flesh pink. He glanced to their campfire as well, his arousal flowing like warm honey through his body. He was a servant of Bahamut and not that Ignis was pure any longer and not that he hadn’t this very night fed the declared enemy in order to save that enemy’s life, but he’d like to think he still had some grace left.

However, the more he thought on it, the more he rationalized it, the less sense it made to deny his own desires. His wrist throbbed, making Ignis lament that he had fainted before truly getting to feel Gladiolus feed from him. And why should the vampire not have his blood, if it was freely given? He’d enthusiastically given his body to Gladiolus many times. Why should his blood be any different?

A huff of a growl came from deep within Gladiolus’ chest as he reached to push himself to his feet – stopped by Ignis’ hand snapping out to him. Ignis imagined that he could hear his own heart beating now as he looked to his lover. Neither spoke as Ignis released Gladiolus to hike his cassock out of the way to swing his knee over the vampire’s lap. His fingers caressed Gladiolus’ jaw, his thumbs finding his lips, the pads rubbing along the seam until those lips parted for him.

Slowly, deliberately, Ignis lifted his chin and dropped his head to the side, Gladiolus’ eyes falling to the bared skin above his collar. “Perhaps you should stop thinking and start doing,” Ignis told him.

Rough hands, warmed by the fire, lifted the hem of his cassock to stroke up the backs of his thighs. Fingers trailed up his inner thighs, causing Ignis to shiver, his cock stirring to life under the heavy black fabric. His mouth fell open as those hands reached the curve of his ass, lifting and spreading him.

From under heavy lidded eyes, he saw Gladiolus’ throat contract as he swallowed, mouth opening wider to accommodate his fangs. “You’re sure?”

Ignis leaned down, pleased by Gladiolus’ moan as Ignis’ erection pressed into his chest. He stretched his arm for his bag behind the vampire, retrieving the bottle of oil contained therein. His hips hinged back, those fingers delving between his cheeks. The priest moaned softly into Gladiolus’ ear and held the bottle out for him. “Very, beloved. I am very, very sure.”

He’d thought the bite would come quickly. A lightning flash of pain would follow the breaking of his skin upon his invitation. But he underestimated the vampire under him. One hand left his ass to take the bottle, freeing Ignis’ hands to slide into Gladiolus’ hair. The long dark strands covered his fingers as Ignis lowered his head, lips featherlight along Gladiolus’. A slick finger breached him, his rim accepting the intrusion easily. With an interested hum, a second oiled finger prodded his ass, carefully pushing into him when Ignis nodded his assent.

Perhaps Ignis’ own appetites had been rather voracious lately, his body relaxing for two fingers with minimal encouragement. He rocked down onto Gladiolus’ hand, his cock rubbing along his abdomen. His movements stuttered at the feel of a third wet finger pushing at his rim and he quite forgot about his offer for the moment. He sat up to splay his knees wider, fingers bracing on the vampire’s chest before gliding lower to his waist. Deft fingers unlatched Gladiolus’ belt and worked open his trousers, curling around their prize with confidence.

Gladiolus’ lashes cast shadows over his eyes at Ignis’ first touch, his length thick in his palm. Three fingers entered the priest’s heat, his grip on the vampire’s cock squeezing in response. Oil was poured onto Ignis’ hand and smoothed over Gladiolus, their bodies rolling together as they prepared each other for their joining. Ignis whined as Gladiolus removed his fingers, earning a low chuckle from his lover. Ignis adjusted his cassock, letting it pool around their hips as he positioned himself over Gladiolus’ cock.

A hand circled the back of Ignis’ neck, thumb lifting his jaw, drawing him down. The head of his cock nudged against his rim, but it was the scrape of Gladiolus’ fangs up his throat that sent Ignis’ heart racing. Something whimpered - the noise couldn’t have possibly come from the priest - as they sat suspended like that. Ignis cupped the back of Gladiolus’ head to hold him to his throat and, with a deep breath, dropped his hips onto his cock.

Fira. Mayhaps Lightning and Fira together. The burning rush of sensation from his ass and throat sparked along his nerves as Gladiolus penetrated him in both places at once. Ignis’ mouth fell open and he moaned freely into the night, mind lost to the pleasure. Gladiolus’ hold on his neck and ass tightened possessively, keeping Ignis in place.

As though Ignis would even think to squirm out of his grip. His ass stretched wide around the vampire’s cock, his throat ached as Gladiolus latched onto the priest’s skin and began to suck. Ignis trembled once, twice, and felt his own seed spread against the fabric of his cassock, dripping down to his balls. He could feel Gladiolus smirk against his throat, felt the blood slip from the upturned corner of his lips to flow down to stain his collar.

Better still, he didn’t care one bit. His body loose from orgasm, he ground against Gladiolus. His spend smeared between their bodies and still he didn’t stop, fisting the vampire’s hair as Ignis fucked himself on his cock. Gladiolus lifted his head, lips red with the priest’s blood, and Ignis didn’t hesitate as he brought their mouths together, kissing his lover with all his passion. Ignis moaned to taste himself on Gladiolus’ tongue, hardly noticing when a fang nipped his lip or when the vampire licked that blood away too.

Head swimming with lust, Ignis bounced up and down Gladiolus’ cock until his own hardened again. The heat of the fire at his back had him sweating, his cassock clinging to him like a second skin. Inked arms enveloped him, twisting them to the ground, laying Ignis out. He shouted his pleasure as fangs sank back into his throat. His cassock rucked up around his hips as Gladiolus lifted them, holding Ignis as he thrust hard and deep into his body. Ignis could feel his inner muscles convulse around the vampire. His cock, undeterred by exposure to the air, leaked copiously onto his stomach. Thighs clamping around Gladiolus’ waist, all the priest could do was cling to the vampire fucking him and feeding from him.

He cried out as Gladiolus wrenched away from his throat. The vampire slammed his cock into Ignis’ ass, roaring as he came, his shaft pulsing deep within the priest, painting his insides with his seed. It probably should have frightened him - a vampire, buried in his ass, filling him with cum, blood shining on his fangs and lips, sticking to his chin in messy lines. Probably should have but it didn’t, the sight instead tipping Ignis over the edge. Lashes fluttering, his mouth hanging open in a silent scream, Ignis shot thick ropes of jism over his stomach and cassock.

The priest was aware of the vampire watching him as his body went lax. Hands that moments ago had claimed him with power now asserted that same claim with gentle touches. He waited until Ignis opened his eyes, waited until the priest registered the disastrous state of his body and clothes. With a shameless grin, Gladiolus brought Ignis’ fingers to his mouth. A fang pierced the pad of his thumb, letting the blood well there. Ignis’ muscles shook while Gladiolus swiped his fingers through the cum cooling on Ignis’ skin. Like one entranced, Ignis stared as Gladiolus sucked Ignis’ seed from his fingers and then licked the blood away from his thumb with a purr.

“Disgusting,” Ignis protested rotely, his voice shredded from their activity. “I am not certain which Astral that blasphemes right now, but it will come to me.”

Gladiolus laughed softly and pulled himself free from Ignis. “Think you’ve had enough coming for one night.” He stretched and laid himself down next to the priest. Not that he had any modesty left to preserve, but Ignis smoothed his cassock down nonetheless, tsking at yet another ruined garb. “You should use a potion,” Gladiolus advised.

“Not yet.” Ignis lifted his hand, fingers hovering over the open bitemarks marring his throat. “I want to feel it. For just a little longer.” A kiss brushed his forehead and Ignis rolled into the comforting mass of the vampire. “How long until sunrise?”

“Long enough for a quick nap, if you want.” Gladiolus draped his arm over Ignis’ waist and let him use the other as a pillow. “But then you’re getting a potion.” Ignis hummed into Gladiolus’ chest, neither agreeing nor disagreeing as he let his eyes close. He felt Gladiolus curve around him, protecting him from anything that might disturb them.

Ignis drifted to sleep, his body aching pleasantly from Gladiolus’ use, the echoing sound of distant laughter fading away with his slumber.


End file.
